kitsune's daughter
by Yamitsuki No Kitsune
Summary: sumary - unwanted, unloved, and unforgiven. this was the life of uzumaki naruto. now as his body lays broken and bleeding on the edge of area 44, his new life begins. Naru X Anko X Tayu X Tema & shika. FemNaru


Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto.

This chapter has been rewritten.

Summary - unwanted, unloved, and un-forgiven. This was the life of Uzumaki Naruto. Now as his body lays broken and bleeding on the edge of area 44, his new life begins. Naru x sadistic seductress x? X?

A small blur sped through the forests of the hidden leaf. The air was filled with the scent of blood as an ominous orange glow blared in the near distance. The sound of hundreds of enraged voices penetrated the air shattering the normal peace of the village. This day was October 10th.

The small red and orange blur was in-fact a small child. His thin short body structure showed malnutrition showing the amount of physical and physiological abuse this poor boy had suffered.

This was the container of a feared demon; empathise on the word 'container'. Yet now on the eve of the child's birthday he was hunted by the blind people who could not see the scroll for the blade it contained. The hatred they held for the beast was unrivalled and the only road block to his early demise was a man named Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage, and leader of the village hidden within the leaves. Yet today due to a questionably coincidental council meeting he was occupied and unaware of the danger the boy faced.

The boy was cornered, trapped against the fence that surrounded training ground 44 otherwise known as the forest of death. They surrounded him left and right armed with various weapons from kitchen knife's to metal poles.

"Ha! Finally stopped running have we demon? Finally revenge for our families deaths!" one man screamed eliciting cheers from the group. The child said nothing as this was a sentence he had heard many times but 'Jiji' always arrived to protect him before he got seriously hurt, always. But as the beatings commenced the hope that his saviour would arrive dimmed till it faded along with his conciseness.

After the villagers had had their fill of justice, or mindless violence whichever way you see it, the same viscous man that had first spoke tore both the arms from the mangled corpse and declared him finished. Then reality set in for the perpetrators they had the body of a small boy mangled and the Hokage was a known supporter of the 'demon' so with quick thinking the small boy's body was unceremoniously thrown over the fence by the few traitorous ninjas there. With the evidence hidden the mob quickly dispersed, probably thinking they had done the gods a favour.

Meanwhile...

Naruto had just taken the beating of his life. No one had come to save him and nobody would find him. And now he lay armless in what seemed to be a sewer complex, his arms lay useless beside him nothing but lumps of flesh. Looking around he found he was in front of what seemed to be a large cage door. A strong warm breeze passed through the great golden bars. The large lock was concealed by a large sheet of parchment with a kanji on it. Whatever the bars contained it oozed power. And from within a large crimson eye shot open and its owner spoke to its container.

"Good evening Naruto." clear, powerful and unmistakably female the voice rang of the halls of his mind. Any normal person's reaction would be to scream in terror but Naruto was far from normal he had tem years of torment hardening his mind from all fears yet the primal instinct commanded he at least be cautious.

"G-good evening" the boy spoke a little hesitantly wondering what type of beast could have such a large eye but bigger problems made this thought seem unimportant as the questions that needed answering were. "Where am I? And what happened to me?"

"You are brave mortal. As to where we are this is the view of your soul. And with what happened to you... I'm sorry the only thing keeping you alive is your connection to me and even then that won't last much longer."Its visible eye radiating guilt as it took a step forward showing its form to the one armed child. Large black tipped ears stood atop a head with a long nose, a fanged jaw lay underneath a tall canine body adorned with deep orange fur below that. Behind these nine black tipped tails lay swishing with every movement made. The boy's eyes where half dazed as all hope and life faded from them.

"It's alright Kyuubi there wasn't anything you could have done."

"H-How did you know who I was?"The demon was shocked such kindness. It was shocking that he forgave her even at the face of death he didn't blame anyone else for his problems and bore all his problems on his own even if they were not caused by his hand.

"It wasn't hard. A fifty foot fox, October 10th and being called a demon everywhere I turned doesn't leave much to guess at." he replied a ghost of a smirk crossing his face before gazing at the floor once more. The kitsune decided that even if she had to spend eternity within the death god's stomach she would help this child!

"There is a way for you to survive" his eyes rose at that and a flicker of hope swirled within before it was gone. "But you would have to give up your life as who you are now. If you agree Uzumaki Naruto will die in this forest but YOU will survive." the walls around them began to crack and break as his life drew to a close and the seal began to glow at its masters called, he had little time left."Quickly we don't have much time left. Do you agree?"

"Yes" the boy said no hesitation in his voice, in the face of death or survival he would take any chance he had even making a deal with a the demon that stood before him.

"Good. Now place your hand on the parchment on the gate and repeat after me. 'I Uzumaki-Kamikaze Naruto allow the Kyuubi no kitsune full access to her yokai within and throughout my body and its limits for the next 72 hours."

After following the beast's instructions a red glow enveloped the broken boy as the gates swung open and out stepped the great kitsune a collar and chain around her neck maintaining her connection to the seal. As his vision flickered in and out a random thought penetrated his mind '_A girl, eh? How the village would flip knowing a girl caused so much destruction in a single hour'_ and then blackness once again claimed him as pain enveloped his body.

[72 hours later]

Two eyes flickered open as the sound of gates slamming shut penetrated through the child's mind. Taking in his surroundings walls of a cave lay behind him near the entrance a small fire lay burning as a girl lay tied up asleep in the corner. He stood up on shaky legs feeling taller than he once was looking at his legs he notice they where thinner and more shapely than before as his gaze travelled further up his naked form his eyes settled on his most personal area. Immediately noticing something wrong, or rather the lack of something! Panic filled his soul as he fell back to the recesses of his mind.

MIND-SCAPE.

He awoke in the familiar sewer of his soul. Standing before the great fox with an expression so odd it would make Kami-sama laugh. He looked a mix between horrified, embarrassed and turned on all at the same time.

"Good evening kit. Have a nice nap?"She said with a smile.

"I'm a girl." He dead panned at the ancient chakra being.

"Why yes. Yes you are"

"I'M A GIRL" He...she screeched. Her mind going into overload as the implications of this transformation set in all those girls and their violent mood swings... thinking of herself swooning over Sasuke she curled up in a small ball silently sobbing.

"I thought you would be happy with the change! So stop being pathetic you ungrateful brat!"

"Sorry kaa-san" she replied without thinking. Once she realised what she said she covered her mouth going bright red. Narrowing her eyes at Kyuubi, she whispered "What. Did. You. Do?"

"I did what I had to too keep you alive. Using my body and your mother's as a template I created a body for you and saved your soul by switching it to this new body. In every sense of the word physically you are my daughter."She said with a smug smile that threatened to split her face.

"So when you said Uzumaki Naruto would cease to exist?" the girl said trailing off as what had happened hit home.

"I meant your old body is still on the border of this forest rotting and soulless"the demon replied bluntly.

"But wait a second you're a fifty foot fox how can y-"

"Vixen"

"Huh"

"I'm not a fox, I'm a vixen. A female"

"Ok a vixen then. But how could you have used yourself as a template?"

"I have a human form you know." She replied highly agitated with the assumption"Do you really think I could get away with walking around as a giant demon all the time? I would show you but the seal keeps me in this form and I can't give you my summon contract till you're at least out of the academy."

"..."

"And before you ask I was sealed in your mother before I was in you so I know what her body is like. And no I can't tell you about her as yet again the seal prevents me."

"What do I look like?"

"Imagine a mirror leaning on the bars and it should appear"

After following her instructions a large mirror appeared showing the naked Naruto in all her glory. Long orange-red hair cascaded down her back to nestle in between her shoulder blades. (Darker than Kyuubi's fur but lighter than Kushina's hair) the whisker marks where gone leaving clear high cheek bones. Her eyes where the same blue but with a slit pupil, identical to her mother's, Kyuubi. Her breasts where a firm b-cup and she stood around 4'11 still not too tall but taller than her previous malnourished height. All in all she looked like a healthy young woman around 12 years old.

"Wow" was the only words to leave her lips as she gazed upon herself. Vane pride spared momentarily as she thought of all the girls who had nothing on her.

"Impressed I see." the vixen spoke amused. "I also threw in a dojutsu. When I was within the sage of six paths I saw the inner workings of the sharingan and all its variations but without the sage's skill I could only maintain its sight enhancements and illusion breaking abilities._My kitsune-bi ability should be usable like the ameterasu but I'll keep that to myself."_

"I see. Why do I look older than I should be?" she asked puzzled as to why she looked older than he was. Another thought as to who the girl tied up outside was. "And who was that tied up in the cave?"

"You'll age slightly slower than everyone else till you reach 16 then you'll just stop ageing altogether. So this way you will be sixteen when the others in your age group are. And the girl outside stumbled upon me transferring your soul to this body and kind of flipped out at me thinking I did it to you. I think she likes you Naruko-chan!"Said girl blushed a bright red in embarrassment, and then realised what the kitsune had called her. Her name as Naruto not Naruko.

"Naruko?" she asked slowly.

"Yes! It's the name I gave you. I thought you'd like it since it's similar to your old name and you can't keep that or many may get suspicions .From this point on your name is Yamitsuki Naruko. Oh and it looks like the snake girl is waking up well talk later."

Naruko felt the usual experience of being pulled from her mindscape. Once she regained her senses she shook herself and grabbed the remains of her tacky tracksuit jacket. That thought made her pause she never thought her tracksuit was tacky before... she shrugged it off as a girl thing before turning to her captive, to find her glaring.

"Hello. You must be the girl who attacked me." She spoke slowly while waiting for a response from the girl. The girls eyes narrowed like a snake's and the mark on her shoulder flared slightly her anger subconsciously feeding its dark power.

"Untie me so I can kick your ass for killing Naruto-kun" she spat '_so it's true she really did think I attacked my original body_' thought Naruko. Perplexed that someone beside the Hokage cared. She decided to play oblivious.

"Naruto-kun? Why would you care for the demon brat? Have you ever spoken to him?" shame filled her eyes before the fury returned full flood.

"I didn't want to make his life any worse by him being associated with the "snake whore of the leaf" that was a mistake if I had been there maybe I could have saved him from child murdering bastards like YOU!" rather touched b her response but at being compared to her assaulters Naruko snapped.

"I didn't attack Naruto. Those idiotic villagers beat the shit out of me and cut off my arms! If it wasn't for kaa-san I'd be dead by now." She screeched pushing her newly formed voice box to the max letting loose a yell that would make a Haruno proud.

"What do you mean you had your arms cut off its right there?" Anko asked in a disbelieving tone who was this crazy pre-teen and why the hell was she being told of when it as the girl in front of her that had attacked Naruto, '_and who's the hell's her mother?_

Naruko scowled at the purple-haired chunin "Then let me ask you this. What body part was Naruto missing when you saw him? And who else has a seal like this on their stomach." channelling chakra to her stomach, it glowed her new potent chakra shattering the permanent illusion hiding the jinchuriki seal. "Kaa-san rebuilt my body using my mother's and her body's as templates after those damn idiotic villagers killed my previous one. My name is Yamitsuki Naruko; I was and am Uzumaki Naruto but my life as him died 73 hours ago on October 10th due to attacks by the animals of this forest. And that is what you are going to report to everyone but the Hokage or else I... I don't know what I'll do." Her Anger leaving her if Anko told everyone she was alive she wouldn't survive a second time.

"O-Oh my god I almost killed you again" she whispered tears falling from her eyes "I thought I had lost you and I almost killed you again. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry". Anko broke down in hiccupping sobs. Naruko was at a loss of what to do one minute she's arguing next she has a vulnerable girl crying tears of relief. She had to console her some way but... how? "Please..." she didn't even know her girl's name

"Anko" she mumbled through her tears.

"Ms Anko but why are you so upset. You haven't met me before and most people who don't know me seem to suffer from... violent outbursts."Naruko tried to keep a face of indifference but it cracked slightly at the end a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the purple girl in the corner.

"Because you're so strong. You're hated by everyone and you manage to keep smiling. Something I'm not able to do. You never give up even when you get kicked out of shops or beaten. While every time I'm called snake bitch or whore I almost shatter. The way you're always so kind to so many who don't deserve it. If I lost you how am I meant to go on with this" pulling her shirt down to show her cursed seal Anko's tears began to flow even harder as 3 years of emotional suffering imploded reducing the strong warrior to the suffering teenager she was.

Naruko's eyes widened upon seeing the incomplete seal of heaven on her shoulder. Even Kyuubi's yes widened when she saw the three tomoe mark.

"Naruko-chan move closer to that seal" Naruko complied and rested her arm round Anko's shoulder pulling the sobbing girl into her bare breasts. On Kyuubi's internal command Naruko's eyes changed to a deep violet with two tomoe in each eye' allowing Kyuubi full visual access to the seal. _'Ah as I thought'_ "Naruko-chan tell Anko that you can fix the seal by replacing the snakes influence with your own but it will hurt. A lot."Naruko nodded and lifted Anko's chin to face her own and spoke softly to the suffering girl.

"Anko listen to me. I can't remove the seal but I can fix the seal, I can only do this because at the moment it is incomplete, and get rid of the snakes influence from you, but it will hurt." Now it was Anko's turn to be wide eyed. someone was offering to fix the damn seal on her shoulder that was the cause of most of her pain and get rid of that bastard's influence at the same time her tears returned full force yet this time they were full of joy all she felt as she latched on to the fresh turned female beside her.

"Really? Of course! What do I need to do?" she squealed happily. Naruko smiled seeing the look of pure happiness on the violet haired girl's face.

"First you need to flow chakra to the two injection points where the snake bit you but not to the seal it's self. And then sit with your legs crossed and close your eyes."

Anko complied and after a bit of blushing after Naruko told her to take her trench coat off and when Anko complained she was reminded that the other girl was stark naked. Naruko bent down and rapped her legs around the net clad girl's midsection leaning over till her jaw was on her neck and their body's flush against each other. Resting her newly sharpened fangs against the two glowing bite marks, eliciting a soft moan from Anko, she prepared to begin the procedure.

Naruko's fangs punctured Anko's soft neck as she began drawing out the vile chakra with her right fang and replacing it with the light purple blend of Naruko's now thicker chakra through the left. Anko screamed and writhed trying to escape the pain but Naruko's legs held firm and meshed them together all the tighter. It took a full minute for the vile chakra to be completely removed and place behind the demon seal manifesting as a largish white snake. (Yes Kyuubi saw it and promptly stomped on the tiny, in her opinion, snake. And proceeded to try and remove it from her paw saying "EWW".) The seal itself started spinning before moving down to the centre of her chest (where bone dudes is) and developed a fox encircling the three tomoe. As Naruko withdrew her fangs and turned to face a low lidded Anko. "Thank you Naruko-sama." The snake princess whispered before they both collapsed from exhaustion.

_Love is in the blood._

The sun was slowly rising into the sky the next morning as to girls stirred. The carnivorous forest surrounding them was uncharacteristically quiet and peaceful. Anko as the first to open her eyes and came to the realisation she was in someone's embrace, calming herself she studies her surroundings and what transpired last night came back to her. Glancing don at her chest she saw the changed curse seal in all its glory sending chakra to the seal she watched in fascination as it responded happily and formed a small halo around itself storing chakra for a later date. She let out a very loud whoop of happiness at this startling the girl behind her.

Naruko awoke to a loud whoop of laughter coming from the larger girl lying on her lap. Remaining silent she let the snake mistress enjoy her taste of freedom as a smile formed on the young vixens face enjoying the pure joy on her friends face as she activated and deactivated her heaven seal. Giving a small yawn she looked around for what clothes they had between them, grabbing Anko's trench coat, she slowly walked outside to where the purple haired chunin was celebrating like a little girl at Christmas. Walking towards the other girls back she realised that Anko was too wound up that she was making a mistake she hadn't made since her betrayal... she dropped her guard. Naruko's natural kitsune prankster personality set in. Making sure her footfalls made as little noise as possible she prowled up to her partner and spoke in her ear scaring the wits out of her and resulting in a quick twist, loss of balance and one snake mistress with a sore bum!

"You seem extremely cheerful this morning hebi-chan." She spoke with a smirk. The resulting "eek" turned that smirk into a full Cheshire grin. Now this situation would not have been very interesting if say Hinata or Ino but this was Mitarashi Anko, famed student of the genius Orochimaru, a member of the leaf great three, and the most blood thirsty and sadistic Konoichi in the village. Naruko descended into manic giggles at this and the elder girl glared at her with a large blush adorning her cheeks.

"Naruko -sama!" Anko exclaimed pouting cutely. This only served to reduce the blonde to an even further fit of laughter till something about what Anko said hit her.

"Sama?" she questioned. For some reason being called Sama by Anko felt right. She liked being respected and unlike her previous self she would take any respect given to her without complaint.

The blush on Anko's cheeks amplified as she looked at the ground. Respectful was something none would use to describe Anko, so for someone to be called Sama of all things it showed how important to the snake charmer that person was. "You removed that snake bastard's taint from me, gave me back my ability to use chakra for more than a few seconds without backlash and you haven't even known me for more than a few hours." Anko then stood before lowering herself to the floor in a submissive bow and said "I request that you take me in as a servant of your clan Naruko-sama." This left the poor newly deemed girl speechless after a few seconds of shock she finally was coherent enough to politely decline but before she could she felt an itch in the back of her mind. Then she forced to watch as her freshly deemed mother took charge.

Anko watched as her savoir seemed to come out of her shock before her eyes seemed to glaze over before her eyes bled a deep violet as two tomoe spun in each eye and her expression hardened, her aura became prideful and suffocating. This was not Naruko the kind but strong ninja in training. No this was the queen of chakra, the most powerful of the nine descendants and the most destructive entity in existence. The entity before her was glaring at her while appearing to be thinking.

Kyuubi had took control of her daughter as she was about to reject the girls offer without thinking about it correctly. She inwardly sighed she would have to beat it into the girl that she shouldn't let her emotions affect her decisions so easily. Back t the conundrum in front of her, on one hand it was a ready and eager defender for her kit but then again it was whether the kit had the heart to run a clan at the age of 10 years old... coming to a decision the queen focused her full attention onto the young snake in front of her. Anko's spine visibly straitened at this. An inner smirk came to the descendant; she still hadn't lost it in all her 95 years of imprisonment. "Good evening my young snake." A twitch was the only rebuttal the girl made at being referred to as "Snake" before the Kyuubi continued. "You wish to join the clan I created, correct?" her voice was formal and controlled further reinforcing her royal aura. The young snake managed to squeak a small "yes" under the suffocating aura that the royal realised unconsciously. Kyuubi only made an effort to restrain it when she first met Naruto and Naruko's body registered as her mother's therefore not a threat. "Very well little snake you may be my kit's servant, but" Kyuubi leaned down so Naruko's mouth was level with Anko's ear and whispered. "But if you ever betray her. I will personally track you down and remove your existence from both this world and the next."Standing once again she continued. "You will carry at least one child for the clan and your status as 'Mitarashi' shall cease once my kit becomes a Genin and therefore an adult. Do you accept these conditions?"

Anko's head rose as she stared straight into the eyes of the queen and spoke without an ounce of fear or hesitation in her voice "I do." A smile appeared on the face of the possessed blonde.

Naruko let this exchange happen though she did stay on guard in case the conversation went south, just because she trusted her mother with her own life didn't mean she trusted her with anyone else's. But more than she was curious about what her mom wanted to do with Anko's request, she just couldn't' get over how grateful Anko seemed over something, in Naruko's opinion, so small and trivial. Little did she know her small action had removed the greatest shame from the older girl, as Anko was reminded daily by the pain from within the mark that her body had been tainted by a master she had trusted blindly. Kyuubi and by proxy Naruko's action had done more for the girls mental well being than any other could.

Kyuubi gave the young snake before her on last glare before a soft smile appeared on her face "then I welcome you young one" before she receded back to the seal withholding her body and soul. Naruko's eyes slowly span before fading back to the crystal blue that she had retained from her previous body. Naruko blinked a few times before tensing her fingers to regain feeling in them, casting her gaze to the girl kneeling still trying to recover from meeting the Kyuubi herself. Bending down the blonde helped Anko to her feet, before speaking.

"Anko?" the woman looked at her. "Can you shunshin both of us to the Hokage tower?"The girl meekly nodded before re-placing her public 'mask'. Her body straitened and her smile took a predator look to it. Anko then crouched so Naruko could climb on to her back, which she did, then performing the ram hand sign she flashed directly to the Hokage's office, leaving a small swirl of smoke in their wake.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was an old man. Despite being the most powerful man in the village and the famed 'professor' of the third Great War, he was in his late seventies. 10 years ago he had been forced back into the leader's position as his successor, the Yondaime Hokage, had died in his battle against the Kyuubi. He had never regained his former power and as such had let the council run riot and now it had cost him dearly. The death of Uzumaki Naruto had hit him hard and all his mistakes over the ears rushed upon him like an open flood. The boy he saw as his grandson was dead and in 9 years he would have a rampaging tailed beast to deal with as he had died before the sixteen years needed for the two souls to merge were up. Now if anyone saw him all they would see was the aged husk of a man who had been in all of the great wars and led the leaf in two of them. Maybe his old friend Danzo was right he had gone soft and now he was paying for it.

Suddenly chakra began to gather in front of him a telltale sign of the shunshin technique. Instantly the A.N.B.U assigned to guard him were in a circle around the gathering aura. Cat, owl, wolf and tiger (first two are Yugao, Tenzo and Hayate. Last is a random cannon fodder.) Their blades poised to strike. When Anko appeared the sighed slightly and backed up but remained on guard. Seeing the Hokage she bowed and the bulge on her back moved after whispering something in the purple haired girl's ear. Standing behind Anko was a girl with deep orange hair around the age of 12 with a small frown on her face. Her eyes were closed. When the girl lifted her head towards him his world seemed to freeze. Two bright sapphire eyes that seemed to glow greeted him a thick slit pupil in the centre of each. Time restarted as Anko addressed him.

"Hokage –sama. I have information regarding the Kyuubi and Uzumaki Naruto." She said looking him directly in the eyes. The accusation sat in that glare making even him wilt slightly.

"Humph. Who cares about the demon brat. He's dead and gone just like he should of been ten years ago." Spoke the A.N.B.U wearing the tiger mask. Before he could say another word two swords beheaded him as two kunai and a wooden stake impaled him through the chest. Tears lay unshed in both cat's and the leader's eyes. This didn't fail to meet the eyes of the young girl currently wearing Anko's trench coat.

"Wow. I didn't know you cared so much" she muttered before turning to the aged lord. "Jiji we have a lot to discuss." Then looking at the three remaining A.N.B.U. "you might as well stay as you hold no hate for me if that display was anything to go by. Jiji you seem to have already figured it out, why don't you enlighten the others." True enough the Hokage had fresh tears streaming down his face as a smile graced his lips. Grabbing the girl in front of him he gave her a bon crushing hug as he continued to weep.

"Naruto –Kun? How? We found your body around the edge of the forest of death. It was so mutilated" the Hokage trailed off as he turned pale. Over the course of an hour Naruko explained what had happened to her. The faces of her audience went from shock to anger to utter surprise at the Kyuubi's help and it correcting Anko's seal. She left out the business with Anko and the clan.

"Jiji why did you never tell me about my parents?" her eyes were now cold and unforgiving.

"It was originally to protect you from your father's enemies. But I see that the real threat was from within our walls, I am sorry about this Naruto... I mean Naruko –chan." The poor old man looked crushed. He had been trying to look out for her but his decisions all seemed to have backfired upon him.

"I suppose I can forgive you Jiji but I want all of my parent's personal belongings and their bank accounts quietly transferred to me as well. Also I want you to enrol me in the academy in my current class." Kyuubi said something. "Also the writes to training ground 13 that used to belong to my mother." The aged Hokage looked thoughtful for a second before quickly agreeing. Standing Naruko turned to the Hokage a final time and said that she was leaving to go get some clothes for herself and would meet him at the academy when it was half 9 o'clock. She left quickly heading towards 'Higurashi Ninja clothing'.

Higurashi ninja clothing was a large shop in the shinobi area of the village where the academy and the A.N.B.U head quarters were. So it was no surprise that many of the Chunin and jounin brought their equipment there. It also was owned by a personal friend of the Hokage and was the place Naruto found that demonic orange tracksuit from. That being said the store's owner Aaron was happy to get rid of the vile thing. Anko and Naruko entered the shop just as Tenten was getting ready for the academy, seeing them enter she walked over to them as her dad was out in the forge. "Hello, how may I help you" she said politely. Then she saw that Naruko was only wearing the brown trench coat around herself. "Err" she said with a slight blush. "Why aren't you wearing anything else?" she said completely embarrassed.

"We had a fire last night and all her clothes were ruined" Anko said smoothly. The implications of that were not lost on the developing preteen. _That means she sleeps totally nude!_The panda like girl began dragging Naruko to the underwear section were Naruko picked out some light orange panties (she still likes orange just not kill me orange) but when she was taken to the Bra section she looked at the girl lost.

"Err I've never wore a bra before so I don't know what size I need to get." the blond began to poke her fingers together rather cutely.

Elsewhere...

Hinata felt a quick spike of anger something that was completely unlike her. _Someone's mimicking me!_

Tenten gave her the most scandalous look she could before grabbing 3 different matching bras and hauling the blondes butt over to the changing room. A few minutes later they came out with the brunette mumbling about "blondes with oversized chests" while Anko just watched with a grin from the sidelines. Moving over to the main clothes she picket out a pair of black leggings that ended just based the knees the sides were slit at the top exposing thing fishnet undershorts sown in while crisscrossing elastic lay across the v.

Moving to the opposite end of the clothing isle, the three girls picked out a red kimono style shirt that stopped just past her waist line and had large open sleeves (like Shizune's dress but a shirt instead) this was in a blood red. The shoulders were open allowing skin to be seen. Finishing the ensemble was some customised ninja boots with an open toe that went half way up her lower leg. These were black in colour.

After a quick trip to the changing room's to dress. She moved to the shinobi section and picked up some bandages the same colour as her shirt to go in-between her boots and leggings. After picking up a batch of 100 shuriken and 100 kunai, she finally picked up some thick hair ties also red. After placing her hair in a simple ponytail, she bid farewell to Anko and with Tenten beside her set of four the shinobi academy.

"I can't believe you've never wore a bra before especially with a rack like that" Tenten said as they walked through the town. It was an odd experience for Naruko as she had always been glared at or at best looked at with indifference but everywhere she looked the people gave her smiles. _Imbeciles the lot of them._She thought venomously.

"It's only recently become this large._Yeah recently as in yesterday."_she said giving her new found friend a grin.

The panda headed girl giggled before changing the subject. "So you're from outside Konoha?" she asked curios as to where her new found friend had magically appeared from.

"Yes my dad was very close to the one of the Hokage." Well it wasn't a lie he was so close to the Hokage he was one. She smirked inwardly at her own little joke.

Meanwhile Tenten had stars in her eyes as she replied gleefully entering a slight fan girlish mode "ooh which one?"

"The Yondaime" Naruko said casually.

"That's so cool." they had arrived at the school gates. "Well I'll see you later Naruko." She said giving a wave before heading over to the rest of the forth year girl's most of which were fawning over a broody Hyuuga. Naruko chuckled to herself. _So there's an egomaniac brooder in Tenten's year as well._Walking over to the main entrance she spotted the Sandaime waiting at the reception. After signing a few forms they headed down to the classrooms on the third floor. Arriving at room 367 they opened the door to the class taught by Aoba, a special jounin from the I.T dept. The students were doing a multitude of different things.

Shikamaru Nara was sleeping on his desk as usual with his long term friend Choji Akimichi happily munching away on potato chips.

Behind them was Hinata Hyuuga who was looking a bit downtrodden over Naruto's death while Kiba Inuzuka tried hopelessly to cheer her up and was as usual going the wrong way about it. Shino Aburame was on the other side of Hinata and was murmuring in her ear as she nodded to what he was saying and dried her tears.

Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno where, with the majority of the girls of the class, fawning wildly over the brooding Uchiha known as Sasuke.

Seeing that it was the Hokage that had entered the room Aoba used a technique he had learned from a fellow tutor. Making a few hand signs his head swelled to insane proportions as he yelled for the class to "stop being so disrespectful in the Hokage's presence."

Walking forward the Hokage handed some files over to Aoba before leaving. The teacher them turned to the class and said they had a ne student and to welcome her. Calling Naruto over he told her to introduce herself.

"Hello my name is Yamitsuki Naruko, and my dream for the future is to surpass the Yondaime. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The snake, the fox and the panda

**Hey! Tsuki here I'm restarting this fic and have put all the previous chapters into one. Before i get started I just want to point out some things out**

**Naruko will not gain any abilities bloodline generic such as mixed elements**

**The pairings have now changed to Naru X Anko x Tayu X Shikamaru & Temari. The last one is a couple within a couple with Shikamaru and Temari being together but certain obligations tying her to Naruko.**

**Hirashin Will be making a return BUT not in who you think.**

**I'm not changing the personalities of characters so no nice or overly arrogant Sasuke. The only exception to this rule is Anko (though i don't think it's a change just her mask dropping) and unfinished characters such as Tayuya as all we really know about her is she has a foul mouth and her fighting style.**


End file.
